Blackout
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: Kevin and Mariah find themselves in the dark when the power goes out... [Vignette]


****

Blackout

This is a little piece I wrote when the power went out one night and I discovered that the battery on my laptop was fully charged. I used my own situation to my advantage, so I hope you all like it.

****

Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own Beyblade! :p

* * *

With a flicker, the lights died, plunging the room into darkness. All sound vanished save for the gentle chirp of the crickets and the singsong of a bird disturbed from its sleep. The gentle breeze within the air died, the heating cutting out, adding to the stillness of the room. 

Power failure

"Great. Just great." Kevin tossed down the tv remote, flopping back into the crevices of the couch and growling. "Now we'll _never_ find out if he gets the girl."

Mariah smiled. "I thought you said you hated this kind of movie."

"I hate chick flicks. This is a comedy. There's a difference." Kevin crossed his arms over his chest. "And it was just getting good too."

"I can tell you how it ends."

"I'd rather rent it and see for myself. However, if the _power_ hadn't gone out…"

Mariah stood, the folds of her nightdress flowing around her as she moved toward the window, pulling back the drapes to peer out over the cityscape below. They were on one of the highest levels of the hotel, giving them an unhindered view of the city, of which most was now lost in darkness.

"It seems to be widespread."

"Really?" Kevin slipped from the couch, padding barefoot across the carpet to join her at the window. "Heh. Cool. At least I'm not the _only_ one missing the movie."

"You are so self-centred."

"Think Lee and Gary will head back now?"

"I… I honestly don't know."

"Well we can't ring them and find out. If the powers out then the phone line will be dead." Kevin frowned. "Hey wait, aren't these hotels meant to have backup generators or something?"

"That's what _I_ thought." Mariah looked down at him, meeting his violet gaze with her golden. "Maybe it's broken."

"That'd be about right." Kevin moved from the window toward the kitchenette, tugging at the draws and fumbling in the darkness.

Mariah frowned, holding the drapes open a little wider to try and give him more light. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the match – shit!" Kevin pulled his hand back, gazing at it through the dimness and nodding when he saw that it was unmarked before moving on to the next draw. "Well, I found the kitchen knives."

"You be careful, Kev."

"Don't worry, Mariah. Found them."

Mariah let the drapes fall closed, stepping toward the decorative mantelpiece and taking the candelabra down from it and setting it on the coffee table. She watched as Kevin struck a match, lighting the candles carefully, the room taking on a soft glow. Kevin blew the match out, setting it down in the ashtray and letting the matchbox drop beside it.

"What time is it anyway?"

Mariah looked up toward the clock. "Quarter to 10."

"Gah. It's still early." Kevin flopped back onto the couch, crossing his arms over his chest as his hair fell freely around his face. "So _now_ what are we supposed to do?"

Mariah returned to her position on the other end of the couch, drawing her legs up under her as she gaze at the delicate flames of the candles. "We could find some books to read-"

"Bor-ring." Kevin shook his head. "The only books we've got around here are the crap the hotel supplies, your romance trash, and Gary's 'Fine Foods of the World' series. Nothing _I_ would find interesting."

Mariah's eyes narrowed. "How about a game?"

"Like?"

"I don't know. Something." She sighed. "We can't work on our beyblades, it's too dark."

"We could always find different things and see how they burn."

"Kevin!"

"Oh come off it Mariah, I was joking!" He sighed, closing his eyes. "You can be way too serious sometimes."

"Well at least I know when to keep my mouth closed and not come out with stupid statements like _some_ people I know."

Kevin smirked. "I'm going to tell Ray you said that."

"You_ know_ I wasn't talking about Ray."

Kevin scratched his nose, opening his eyes and staring at the fire, becoming entranced by it. "Its kinda pretty."

Mariah glanced at him. "What is?"

"The fire." He cocked his head. "It looks so innocent, enchanting. Sometimes I try to work out why something so pretty can cause so much pain." He bit his lip. "But then, that's the way things go, don't they."

"Yeah." Mariah smiled. "For once you make perfect sense, Monkey. It's scary."

Kevin smirked. "Good thing my teachers aren't here to hear me then."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell them."

"You would." Kevin's eyes wandered back to the tv set. "So you know how it's going to end?"

"They're all end the same: guy falls for girl, girls realises she wants guy, they go through emotional struggles and obstacles, get rid of the jerk trying to come between them, and they all live happily ever after."

"How can you be sure?"

Mariah's head came around. "About what?"

"That they live happily after? They might only live together for a few years then start to hate each other, dumping each other and going their separate ways. That's not happily ever after."

"Kevin, stop thinking so logically. You're starting to scare me." She looked toward him and smiled faintly. "And why do you always have to be so pessimistic? Sometimes, things just work out that way. Things go right."

"Sometimes, but not usually." Kevin smiled. "You know what they say: only in the movies."

"Happy endings are in my books too."

"Yeah, but those are trashy romance novels. Part of writing them is to have the happy ending. You have to have a guy show up by a certain page, the girl has to fall in love… you know how its going to end before it begins because of the formula."

Mariah glared at him. "Who told you that?"

"Lee."

"I should have guessed." Mariah crossed her arms over her chest, smirking. "I'll have you know that Lee used to be quite fond of reading my books when he thought I wasn't looking."

"Then I can trust him when he says they're the crappiest thing on the market."

"Does he now?" Mariah's catlike pupils slitted as her fangs glittered. "And I suppose those _Playboy_ mags are better?"

Kevin blinked. "How…"

"Lets just say I've been through _his_ things when he wasn't looking. And I've seen his stash under his bed at home. He's been getting them since he was 13." She gazed at Kevin. "And I know you've been through them."

Kevin felt his cheeks warm as he tore his gaze from her knowing one, fidgeting in his seat. "Can we please change the topic."

"Hit a nerve, have I?" Mariah smiled, eyes returning to the flickering flame as she shuddered. "Getting cold."

"Perhaps you should go to bed. That way you will be warm."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Mariah went to move, the stopped. "Actually, I might just stay here for a while longer. It's… I feel safer here with you."

Kevin laughed. "You feel safer? Around _me_?"

It was Mariah's turn to feel her cheeks warm. "I… I just want some company."

"Yeah, whatever." Kevin smiled, flattered. "Cause there's no way it could be for protection. I mean…"

Mariah reached out, teasingly ruffling Kevin's hair, knowing just how much he hated that. "I think I can protect myself better then you could ever protect me."

"That hurt." Kevin raised an eyebrow. "You think I can't protect you?"

"You're not mature enough."

"What does maturity have to do with anything? I could protect you if you ever needed it. I'm not the kind to run away from a fight."

"No, you're usually the one to _start_ the fight." Mariah's eye sparkled as something flickered through her mind. "I know a way to get your defences down."

"Oh really? I'd just like to see you try."

Needing no other challenge, Mariah pounced, tickling Kevin unrelentlessly. He let out an unmanly squeal, squirming and trying to get away as he laughed, but Mariah was experienced at this little game, knowing exactly where to be to avoid being kicked. This was one thing Kevin, Ray, and Lee all had in common: they were all ticklish, and after years of torture, Mariah knew all their weak points.

"Say it, Kevin," Mariah hissed. "Say it. Go on, say it!"

"Mercy!" Kevin shrieked, barely able to breath as his chest ached from lack of oxygen. "Mercy!"

Mariah laughed, sitting back. "See, you _are_ weak."

"Aw, that's cheating!" Kevin wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to stop laughing. "That's no fair, Mariah."

"Who ever said I had to play fair?"

"And you complain about _my_ cheating."

"At least I don't break the rules."

"Wanna bet?"

Mariah leant toward him, eyes sparkling. "Want me to do it again?"

"No." Kevin pulled his knees to his chest, watching her. "Remember the team rules Mariah: no blading outside of the stadium, no going against authority, no cheating, always play fair, and, above all else, no tickling the boys!"

"You only covered some of the rules."

"I don't feel like going through the who list at the moment." Kevin stretched, rubbing his eyes. "Man, what time is it now?"

"It's starting to get late." Mariah looked at him, smiling faintly. "Starting to ger tired, Kevin?"

"No… yes. Kinda. It's the candlelight."

"I know what you mean." Mariah covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned. "Let's just stay here. The candles will burn out eventually."

"Yeah." Kevin stretching out his limbs, moving to get up. "You can have the couch. I'll just take one of the chairs and–"

"You will do no such thing." Kevin glanced at her, Mariah smiling as she patted the space beside her. "I feel like cuddling something."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "And I take it I'm that something."

"You're small. Maybe not furry and cute, but small."

"What do you mean 'not cute'?"

"Well, maybe just a little cute. For any annoying imp that is."

Kevin glared at her a moment, then shook his head and smiled as she battered her eyelids at him. "How can I resist that?"

"You can't." Mariah opened her arms, Kevin sliding into them. "Just don't touch anything."

"That's like telling a Bladebreaker not to touch the new beyblades."

Mariah laughed softly. "True. Goodnight, Kev."

Kevin settled in against her shoulder, smiling. "Goodnight, Mariah. Sleep well."

* * *

This is a stand-alone piece, so there will be no sequel. Your guess is as good as mine as to what happens next. ^_^;; 

Hope to enjoy your readership in the future, and please feel free to review and comment on what you liked and/or didn't like about this vignette. Thank you.


End file.
